happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tango (LOD)
Tango is a fan-made character of HTFF. Character Bio Tango is a dull yellow jaguar with brown-orange spots. He also wears black mariachi clothes and a red shirt underneath. Like Disco Bear, Tango is quite flirtatious and a show-off. But since he speaks with a charming Spanish accent, is somewhat muscular, and is talented at many things (mostly dancing and singing), girls will often come running to him with open arms. Because of this, he is considered Disco Bear's rival, and seems to enjoy poking fun at Disco Bear. While typically a nice guy, Tango has been known to cheat on his relationships. In case they may catch on, Tango's preferable choices are naive or dumb girls, which only raise the likelihood of danger on his part. Episodes Starring Roles * Latin Lover * Two Tails of Romance * Cheaters Never Win * Rosy Be Mine Featuring Roles * A Day in My Spots * Just Beat It * Pants Off, Dance Off * Weightless * It's All About Boys * A Whole Lot of Bull * When Shipper Comes In Appearances * Burning Jealousy * Seal of Love * Werefox to Intervention Deaths #Latin Lover - Decapitated by music disc. #Cheaters Never Win - Split by trees. #Just Beat It - Killed by glass shards. #It's All About Boys - Falls and splatters. #A Whole Lot of Bull - Gored by Perry's horns. #Seal of Love - Ran over by Rolly. #When Shipper Comes In - Splattered into the boat. #Werefox to Intervention - Mauled to death by Riston Kill Count *Lumpy - 1 ("Two Tails of Romance" along with Lustly) *Disco Bear - 1 ("Just Beat It") *Waltz - 1 ("Just Beat It") *Beat - 1 ("Just Beat It") *Movy - 1 ("Just Beat It") Trivia * He was originally just going to be a display character because of his similarities to Blizzard. However, the creator eventually went on to making a page for him, with plans on developing making them less similar. * His page was made at the same time as Dino Digs. These two were once planned to be put in Vote or Die, but their creator decided just to keep them both. * Aside from his rivalry with Disco Bear, Tango also seems to have a dislike of Sniffles for reasons unknown (possibly for being a nerd). * It is pointed out that he looks similar to Lovely and is also essentially the gender-bent version of her. The creator admits Tango and Lovely could actually be related. * Tango's profile was released on DeviantArt (back when he was named José). **His name was changed because the creator preferred him to be given a non-realistic human name, and his old name created difficulties because of its puncutation (é). Now, like Disco Bear, he is named after a genre of dance. * He is shown to have abs in close-ups. Gallery Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Felines Category:Foreign Characters Category:Season 67 Introductions Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Renamed Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with relatives Category:Jaguars Category:Redesigned characters